Cinderella
by KonekoPanda-Hime
Summary: Tamaki Haruhi love
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Host Club presents :

Cinderella

roles

Haruhi as Cinderella

Tamaki as Prince Charming(of course)

Kyoya as the royal adviser

Renege as The FairyGodMother

Tamaki's Grand Mother as the evil Step-Mother(i made her younger,so don't worry)

Eclair as Drizella

Kanako as Anastasia

Hunni as the shoe man

-------------------------------------

Once Upon A time there was a beautifulgirl named Ella. her mother died after her 6th birthday. her Father because of this,bought her gifts and sweets,but felt as if she was missing something,a mother,.he remarried a women who had two daugthers,Drizella and Anastasia,.the women was very rude to Ella behind the Father's oneday the Father died . from then on Ella was treated like a slave. her E.S.M a made her do chores,like clean the cinder out of the fireplace which is how she got the name Cinderella.

10 years later

---------------

Evil Step-Mother:CINDERELLA!WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!

Drizella:CINDERELLA!WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST!

Cinderella:coming -  
-------------------------

Cinderella was now 16 years-old. her long chocolate hair had been cut by her step mother because of said "only pretty girls have pretty hair".her dresses had sticthes and her shoes where torn and worn-out,but she never complained about it."it's better than nothing".she would say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anastasia:Cinderella can you please get me some breakfast?

Cinderella:yes.

Anastasia:thank you.

Drizella&Evil Step-Mother:CINDERELLA!WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!

Anastasia:never mind I'll get seem pretty busy.

Cinderella:thank you.

Anastasia:your welcome.

Drizella:HURRY UP!

Cinderella:i got to go.(hurries on)

in Drizella's room

------------------------  
Drizella:Cinderella!where have you been!you clumsy fool!

Cinderella:sorry i had to feed the chickens first.

Drizella:THE CHICKENS!I'M MORE IMPORTANT THEN THE FOOLISH CHICKENS!NOW GET MY CLOTHES CLEAN CINDERELLA!

Cinderella:yes sister.

Drizella:DON;T CALL ME THAT!YOU CALL ME DRIZELLA!YOU ARE A SLAVE SO YOU MUST CALL ME WHAT A SLAVE CALLS IT'S MASTER!MADAME DRIZELLA.

Cinderella:yes Madame Drizella.

in the step-mother's room

-------------------------

Step-Mother:Cinderella.

Cinderella:yes Madame?

Step-Mother:i need you to wash the dishes,sweep the floor,feed the chickens,milk the cow,cook lunch and dinner,buy bread,butter,corn,yeast,flour,and wine,mop the floor,dust the windows still,staircase,vases,and tables,and wash the clothes.

Cinderella:yes Madame.


	2. Chapter 2

in the royal kingdom

==================  
the royal adviser:Your highness!please wait...your father wants to speak to you.

Prince Charming:he wants to talk to me about settling but, i don't want to.

the Royal adviser:why?

Prince Charming:because,all the women that i meet always want one thing from me...my title,not me.

the Royal adviser:OK I'm sorry you feel that way,but your father really needs to talk to you.

Prince Charming:fine!(storms off)

meanwhile

--------------

Cinderella:(hums sakura kiss)hm hm hm hm hm hm hm...hmhmhm hm hm hm hm.

meanwhile upstairs

-------------------

Evil Step-Mother:now Drizella your turn to sing.

Drizella:LA..LA...LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAGHH(sings so horrible that she scares away the birds)

Evil Step-Mother:good Drizella.

Drizella:i know.

Anastasia:*thoughts*is she tone-deaf or something. she's horrible Mother.

meanwhile down stairs

--------------------

door:ding-dong!

Cinderella:coming!

Shoe man/page:hello there!this is for you

Cinderella:thank you have a good day.(reads letter)*gasp* IT'S AN INVENTION TO A ROYAL BALL!Madame,Drizella,Anastasa!

Evil Step-Mother:what is 't i tell you to NOT distrub our practice.

Drizella:yeah...Cinder-fool.

Cinderella:we got an invention from the Prince,to a ball tonight.

Drizella:WHAT!?WE GOT AN INVENTION ..FROM..FROM... THE PRINCE!?

Anastasia:wow!

Evil Step-Mother:well perhaps we shall go.

Cinderella:um...Madame can i go?

Drizella:NO YOU CAN'T!YOU -

Evil Step-Mother:wait ,Cinderella maybe if you get all your chores done then you may go with us.

Anastasia:*thoughts*yay!

Drizella:BUT MOTHER! SHE-

Evil working on it Cinderella.

tonight

Drizella:Mother how come she gets to come.

Evil Step-Mother:she won't. you remember what i told .if.

Drizella:ohhhh.i get it.

Evil Step-Mother:come on go.

Cinderella:wait...*huff*huff*...wait..*huff*huff*.

Evil Step-Mother:what is it Cinderella,can't you see where trying to hurry.

Drizella:yeah.

Cinderella:you said i can go.

Evil Step-Mother:i don't ever recall saying that, besides even if i did say you could go, what would you wear?

Cinderella:*sniff*sniff*yes ....you are right i don't have any good cloths to wear so i'll just wait for you to return.

E.S.M:that's a good girl. good bye.

Cinderella: b...by....bye.

in the garden -  
Cinderella:*crys*why?why does she have to be cruel to me?

??????:it okay my me what troubles you?

Cinderella:it's my Step-Mother,she hates are you?

FairyGodMother:I'm your FairyGodMother,Ella.

Cinderella:how do you know my real name.

FairyGodMother:i told you i'm your FairyGodMother.

Cinderella:can you help me get to the Royal ball?

FairyGodMother:of course i can. i need you to bring me a pumpkin,2 mice,5 rats,and a dog.

Cinderella:ok.

10 mins later

FairyGodMother:yay !you got everything.

Cinderella:well it wasn't that hard.

FairyGodMother:lets change your dress,because at the ball that would never look beautiful. -zoom-bam-boom.

*poof*

and with those magical words Cinderella's rag dress turned into a dress that sparkled with diamonds,gold,& sliver. her hair had a headband with three diamonds and sparkled .she had on long gloves that looked like they where made from the stars themselves. she had slippers on her feet that sparkled with gold&sliver.

Cinderella:wow!thank you so much!it's beautiful!

FairyGodMother:you're welcome. now onto the Ella you have to be home by 12 o'clock.

Cinderella:ok.

at the ball

Prince Charming:good evening.

everyone:good evening!

Prince Charming:*thoughts*every women is the same... all after my title.

Drizela:hello Prince Charming.

Prince Charming:hello*thoughts*oh-no not another one(suddenly something catches his attention,it's a girl)*gasp*

Drizella:(turns around and frowns at what she see)

Anatasia:(stares at the girl who she recognizes.)

Everyone:*gasp* who is she?she so beautiful. i wish i was at her. she looks like she came from above.

Cinderella:*thoughts*why is everybody staring at me?

Prince Charming:*thoughts*who is she?i must know.(walks over to Cinderella and leaves Drizella.)excuse Madame,but me may i have this dance.

Cinderella:(looks into the blonde man's violet eyes)yes,you may.

Eveyone:look at them. they look perfect together.a beautiful girl with a handsome boy.

Drizella:grrhh!that should be me dancing with the prince!

Anastasia:*thoughts*i wonder where she got that dress from? it so beautiful. maybe later I'll ask her if i can borrow it.

E.S.M:hmmm.

so as the couple waltzed,they barely notice they left the ball. they stoped as they came near fountain they both stop to look at the moonlight.

Cinderella:isn't it beautiful.

Prince Charming:yes it is.

and with those two words the two look each other in the eyes,and then they kissed under the moonlight.

clock:ding-dong-ding-ding-dong

Cinderella:oh no!i'm very sorry but i have to go .good-bye.

Prince Charming:but why?

Cinderella:um...i haven't meet the prince yet.

Prince Charming:what?oh my dear I'm Prince Charming.(notices that she had ran away)wait!will i ever see you again?

Cinderella:who knows.?maybe.

Prince Charming:wait!wait!please wait!

Cinderella:i can't i have to go!

the royal adviser: young lady please wait!

Cinderella:i'm sorry i can't! i have to go.

Prince Charming & Royal Adviser:Wait!

Cinderella:i'm sorry,but i can't.

suddenly she disappeared.

Prince Charming:oh where did she go.(notices shoe)this must be her shoe.i shall find this maiden and claim her as my own!

10 mins. later

Cinderella:whew that was close. least I'm okay.(notices shoe on her right foot)oh my i guess my other shoe must of fell off. oh well.

tomorrow

Drizella:did you hear Anastasia,the Prince wants to find that mysterious girl by placing a shoe on everybody's foot. this might be our big chance to become Queens !

Anastasia:that might not happen to us it might happen to some one else.(knowing that it is her step-sister Cinderella)

Drizella:what?oh well i don't care.

Door:*knock*knock*

Cinderella:I'll get it!

Drizella:OH NO YOU WON'T!IT MIGHT BE THE PRINCE!I'LL GET IT!hello Prince Charming.

Prince Charming:hello*thoughts*please don't let it be her!

E.S.M:hello Prince Charming.i hope you find what your looking for.

Drizella:oi,oi,oi me first me first,me first!(tries on shoes)see it fits.

Anastasia:look again Drizella.

Drizella:(see the shoe sticking half way off)no fair!

Prince Charming:*thoughts*yes!

Anastasia:ok i guess it's my turn (tries on shoe)oh looks like it doesn't fit...to bad.

Prince Charming:is that all the women in your house?(then notice something in the a looks familiar.)excuse me young lady in the corner,will you please come fourth.

Drizela:WHAT DO YOU WANT HER FOR!?CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S COVER IN RAGS?!

E.S.M:Prince Charming are you sure you want that filthy street rat dirtying your precious glass slipper

Cinderella:(speechles).......(about to cry)

Prince Charming:(notices she about to cry)SILENCE!JUST BECAUSE SHE IS IN RAGS DOESN'T MEAN SHE IS WORTHLESS!so tell me what is your name

Cinderella:Ella,...but they call me Cinderella.(points to Drizella and E.S.M)

Prince Charming:well Ella....

Cinderella:please,call me Cinderella.

Prince Charming:(smiles)Cinderella,will you please put on this slipper on.

Cinderella:yes i will.(tries on shoe,shoe fits)

Prince Charming:it's really you.i can't believe it's really you.

Cinderella:yes ,i know. without the fancy clothing i don't look like the girl you danced wit-

Prince look exactly like the girl i danced with last night except even prettier.I'm staring at the woman i fell in love with last still love last night i didn't notice the fancy clothing,i notice your beautiful face.i love you.

Cinderella:(smiles and blushes)thank-you and i love you too.

and with the magic in their eyes Cinderella and Prince Charming got married the next day

tomorrow

Cinderella:i love you Charming

Prince Charming:i love you too,my dearest Ella.

the end

i started calling the Evil Step-MOTHER E.M.S because i got tired of calling her that so,any way

"PLEASE REVIEW"


End file.
